


Take my Hand, as We dance with the Devil Tonight

by SamwenaStan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing with the stars - Freeform, F/M, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamwenaStan/pseuds/SamwenaStan
Summary: Famous singer Dean Winchester has been invited to partake in this year’s Dancing with the Stars competition and this year’s theme of the competition is a family, which means the contest brings in one of Dean’s family member to join the show with him. Dean’s choice obviously was his younger brother Sam who has just graduated from law school in Stanford University. Having only told Sam that he would be on the show and excluding that fact that he had appointed Sam into it as well. Sam’s way of actually discovering that he will be part of show was when a small redhead knocked on his door that following week.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Rowena MacLeod, Samwena - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Take my Hand, as We dance with the Devil Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> First off I’m sorry if my English is garbage, my first language isn’t English, so I’m trying my best. But this is my first story that I’m posting here so, uhm hi \\(^_^)/. I hope you enjoy<3

“Dancing with the Stars, Season Thirteen has officially been selected for the contestants for this season’s competition.” The television announced the host with the microphone in hand. The screen immediately turned black as the off button of the remote was pushed down. Placing down the remote on the living room table, the now-graduated Sam Winchester having a book in hand sat down on the couch. Kicking his feet up on the cushions as he laid down, and opened the book to the chapter he had stopped upon the night before. It was mid-day afternoon the sunshine could be seen from the curtains as they swayed with the small flow of breeze. Feeling the insignificant amount of breeze barely brush against the cover of the book. Turning the page of the book, the law boy became more intrigued within the book and story as he continued. Definitely, if he had the opportunity to, the book would have been completely finished if not for a single knock on his apartment door. Sam sat up from his position, more confused that he hadn't been expecting anyone nor did he think anyone would even consider dropping by to visit, perhaps his older brother Dean but that's just about it. Placing the bookmark he had on the page to save the location to continue later on. Standing up from the couch, quickly fixing up his clothing, straightening it out and fixing his hair slightly to look even presentable. Then another small knock followed, “I heard you already, no need to do it again” Sam announced as he made his way towards the door.

Upon opening the door the first thing he noticed was a woman no taller than 5’4 and the unforgettable locks of fiery ginger hair that she possessed. A long fuchsia coat that covered most of her body reaching her black boots the woman wore. Raising her eyebrow and tilted her head ever so slightly to the right as if she were examining Sam. The ginger woman finally spoke with a small smirk that came across on her face. “So you are the famous Samuel Winchester? , my what privilege do I have for working with you this season”, from the woman's tone Sam could not clearly distinguish between the sarcasm and sincerity within her comment. “Yes? I'm Sam Winchester but I'm not famous, nor do I know who you are and what you mean by working with me this season”, this situation confused him profoundly and surely thought maybe a joke or maybe prank from his former classmates back at Stanford. The woman quickly realized what must have occurred and looked up towards him. “Is it fine if I come in to explain because I can suspect you were not informed of my visit?” She explained and Sam nodded, only moving to the side granting her entrance inside of his apartment. Stepping inside the woman looked over at Sam as he shut the door. Sam walked towards the living room area and the redhead followed after him. Motioning for her to sit on the couch and she did, “Um, Do you want something to drink; water?” He offered her. Yet she declined as she shook her head “Thank you, but no I'm quite fine Samuel”, honestly he just realized her thick accent that the redhead had. Perhaps due to the first strike of confusion in the being the accent part may have slipped past his mind. Sam went to sit next to her yet a distance, facing her ready to hear an explanation for this unexpected visit. 

Placing her hands on her lap, as her green hues land on Sam. “I'm Rowena MacLeod, I'm one of the dancers and choreographers of Dancing with the Stars. And apparently, we are paired up for this season's competition since your brother told producers you agreed on being on the show.” Rowena’s voice saddled as the look of shock and confusion increased upon Sam’s face. Unable to think for the proper words to even respond to this news he just received. Sure he had known that Dean was going to participate in the season of Dancing with the Stars, yet that day when Dean told Sam about the news, his brother failed to inform him of the kick of himself having to be on the show along with him.

Sam coughed as he looked to his side, clearing his throat before exhaling. Looking back towards the redheaded woman, as he proceeded to speak. ”My brother said what now, that's not possible won't I have received a notice or a contract form that says that I agree to this”, Sam looked astonished at the fact he was barely present with this new. Rowena merely sat there listening to the man before she responded, ”Aye you are right they do send out a contract and they received one from you apparently which is how I got paired with you in the first place. However typically how this meeting would have gone I was just going to deliver the date that photoshoot we are supposed to be taking.” The woman pulled out a folder which she handed to Sam. Taking the folder from Rowena, Sam opened it seeing all of his information thereupon the page. From his birthday to his apartment address, as he continued reading down even the size of his shoes was typed. Looking back up to Rowena, he shook his head ”I'm really sorry, I just don't think I can do this. Hell, I didn't even sign up for this. Look um, Rowena I have to say it was a true pleasure in meeting you and I am so grateful that you're being patient with me. I'm just overwhelmed by all this at the moment”. The redheaded woman nodded her head, ”I completely understand Samuel, it's not every day that you discover that you have been signed up for a dance competition without knowing. And I frankly have definitely overstayed my visit along with my original time of being here, it was also a pleasure in making your acquaintance.” She stood up moving on her red locks behind her ear as she did. Sam quickly stood up almost tripping on the book on the ground, looking down to see what it was the trip him he heard the smallest cough that he identifies as to be covering a possible giggle from the woman. Straightening his posture as Sam walked towards Rowena, leading her towards the door. Unlocking it so she could exit, Rowena gave him a half-smile ”Have a nice day Samuel ”, she quickly said as the boot heels can now be heard as she walked down the hallway towards the elevator. 

After having closed the door, Sam immediately took out his phone and called Dean. At first, the ringing of the phone could be heard until his brother picked up. ”Hello, Sammy,” Dean said in his cocky tone. Sam irritably rolled his eyes at his brother’s tone, seriously he had no time for this he simply wanted answers for everything. ”Don’t Sammy me, Dean. Look I had a woman named Rowena saying that I'm on this year's competition of Dancing with the Stars and-” Dean quickly interrupted ”Wow, Sammy you got Rowena, Jeez from what I heard she is the devil in disguise. I saw her last year on the show when I performed for my album release. She is a damn firecracker, good luck with her man.” The younger brother rubbed his temple and sighed profusely, ”Dean! Why in the seven hells did you not tell me that I would be involved in this?!. You gave all my information without me knowing and this woman came to my house telling about”. Through the phone, Sam could hear his brother mumbling before Dean spoke up ”Look, Sam, I kinda occupied at the moment just know I did it because I thought you would want to do it with me because you know it was mom's favorite show when we were children. But look you can call into the producers and say you don't want to do it or you can come on the fifth next week for the photoshoot, both of that information must be in that folder Rowena must have given you. So see ya around Bro.” With that Dean hung up the call, leaving Sam there thinking and pondering in his own thoughts. 

One Week Later

The announcer called each of the pairs that are participating one by one. Each of 12 pairs being called in for their makeup and outfit change. And there Rowena stood outside of the building where all of this was occurring in. After her, one year leave from the show she had returned for the 30th season of Dancing with the Stars, to only find out perhaps that chance would be taken from her. Biting down on her lip, the redhead looked down as she turned around about to leave before she heard a familiar voice and immediately looked up. Seeing Sam right in front of her, ”Sorry I'm late Rowena, I couldn't find the parking lot for these particular buildings” he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Rowena dismissed with a hand gesture, ”Oh pish posh Samuel, How I see it and as I have always said it. We are simply on time. It's another thing that everyone is much more early. Yet come then let's get inside”. The redhead shrugged before she approached the doors of the building walking inside being followed by Sam. 

Upon entering a much taller woman like about six feet quickly came towards Rowena, already in her outfit for the photo shoot. The woman also immediately recognized Sam and gave him a tight hug. ”Hello Sam, I'm glad you made it Dean said you weren’t coming.” The brunette said with a curious expression across her face. “Yeah about that Cas, clearly Dean was wrong because I’m currently here right now”, Sam responded, “But speaking of Dean where actually is he at?” He soon questioned her. Cas looked at both Sam and Rowena before replying “Well he is getting fitted for his outfit which no longer is his size due to his pie diet he was having, so they had to get a tailor in to get it fixed. And both of you have to dress. The shoot starts in an hour from now Ro so get in your guys’ room.” Cas pushed them quickly to the side as she walked towards Kelly who was with her partner that had already finished their photoshoot. Rowena turned around looking up towards Sam, motioning with her head so let's move along ”Well you heard the lass come now Samuel let's get to our room”. Rowena proceeded to walk down the hallway on the right, honestly to Sams's surprise, the redhead had very face speed when it came to walk honestly you could say he was a normal jogging speed as he followed her. 

Rowena walked down the hallway looking for the star that had both their names printed on. The redhead definitely expected to be near the end of the hallway due to her partner’s last name beginning with the letter W. Turning the knob, opening the door to see the dressing room which the makeup artist and dressers were already inside waiting for both of their arrival. Getting dragged inside by the makeup artist, ”We have one hour to get you ready Rowena, so sit you damn exquisite down” The woman pulled the dancer towards a chair pushing her down. ”Oh Cleo calm down you're the best makeup and hairdresser here I wouldn't be that worried” Rowena said in response. Cleo rolled her eyes at the redhead, ”Always with your attribution Rowena, now get inside Winchester Jefferson has your outfit ready just go to the right and into the back”, the makeup artist quickly acknowledged the tall man just standing at the door. Sam nodded quickly after hearing Cleo, ”Yes ma’am ” stepping to the back where Jefferson was located.

”So that's your partner this season Ro, that's a snag that not even I would have expected. A bit awkward don't you think. Not talking smack about him but he's all height but doesn't seem to have no bite.” Cleo said as she was curling Rowena’s locks of ginger hair. Angling the curling iron upwards to gain an additional bounce to the strands of hair being curled up. The dancer side-eye Cleo, before chuckling softly ”Cleo, You and I know that appearances are always the greatest deceivers. Plus I think the lad can make it far in this competition especially with me as his partner. Not to blow my own horn but I have won 6 seasons of this show already.” Rowena tilted her head up cockily with a grin. Cleo nodded, placing down the curling iron as she reached for the hair spray to set the curls in place. The woman fixed the redhead’s bangs and placed some of the now curled hair in front. ”Perfect like always with everything I do on you, but now for the face of makeup. So chin up, eyes shut, and lips closed”. And with that Cleo began with the dancer’s makeup. 

Upon reaching the back he spotted a short man with a measuring tape hanging from his neck, looking up the man gleefully clapped. ”Finally you have arrived, I was frightened you weren't going to arrive. Now, come here we must get you suited up.” Jefferson approached Sam with a hanger that had a stunning white suit with a golden trim and buttons, along with its tie also that vibrant golden hue. Sam took it and simply stared at it for a straight minute before Jefferson snapped his fingers right in front of his face. Hurring Sam off to the dressing area, the former Stanford student hung up the suit on the hook before he undressed himself. Dressing in the white pants he was given that fit him perfectly and we're the best-fitted size due to his height. Sam would be lying if he said that he wasn't surprised at Dean’s perfect measurements that he provided for his wardrobe change. Next buttoning on the white-collared shirt, following that, was the actual suit jacket. Noticing the attention to detail seeing this suit jacket was like none that he had ever seen before. Looking at the mirror seeing how the entire suit definitely suited him. Coming out to see that Jefferson was returning from delivering Rowena’s dress and heels, along with bringing Sam’s shoes. Jefferson handed them to Sam, ”These are custom made Boston Dancing shoes made of pure leather. Like, look at the beautiful design and alluring shade of pitch black the dyer achieved on these.” The dresser expressed with such passion every word he spoke. While listening to Jefferson tied on the shoes, Sam was definitely impressed by the entire outfit. Not in a million years would he expect him to be ever dressed in such star-striking clothes. 

Cleo quickly entered the back with a comb and hair spray. ”Quick sit your bottom down so I can fix your hair.” The brunette stood right in front of the tall man. Sam sat down on the small chair, his head tilted up by Cleo as she combed his brown locks. Cover his eyes with her hand as she sprayed the hair spray to have his hair looking presentable. ”Jefferson, Rowena is nearly done with the rest of the makeup she needed to apply herself. Go and help her with the dress, because I need to get this Winchester to be a heartthrob for the ladies”, Cleo grabbed the eyebrow waxing strip and without warning applied one on Sam. Pulling them away in a swift mention, the grown man shouted in pain due to the unexpected action. ”What the hell?!” Sam was prompted to exclaim, from that he received a stern look from Cleo who snapped back ”Oye calm yourself Winchester suck it up and be a man. This is not even painful” Cleo proceeded to do the same on the other eyebrow, yet this time Sam remained silent. 

Cleo reached over to the vanity grabbing some foundation to apply on Sam. Using the makeup sponges to gently dabing it over his skin. ”So you got Rowena as your dance partner, that’s a very interesting pairing. Not to mention the height difference, but even if she is small the woman can be the she-devil”The makeup artist mumbled as she raised her eyebrows as she glimpsed at the man's face if she was required to apply more. Sam tilted his head, his facial expression expressed the major confusion he had, wasn’t Cleo not long ago buddy buddy with Rowena when they arrived. “Why is everyone I have been talking to says the similar thing to what you said? “ The former student asked. Cleo sighed and rolled her eyes “Obviously You haven’t done your research on your partner, but look you will make your judgement on Rowena soon and you're stuck with her for half a year so you will understand why, Winchester.” As soon as Cleo finished speaking Jefferson entered quickly nearly breathless, “Hurry, MacLeod is at the location they need Winchester there as well”. Sam stood up and followed after Jefferson who was definitely one of those always on time people. Well upon going down the hallway Sam entered the darkroom and bright lights of the rings lights where all that could be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, more is to come in the future <3


End file.
